Starry Nights
by silvershadow218
Summary: A girl of 16 experiences betrayal and lonliness. Arriving at another village gives her a taste of companionship and love, but reality comes crashing down. Can she handle it? A new hope has risen, can love pull through?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Betrayal

Mitsuko slashed for the last time at the object of her hatred. She watched as he fell, dead. Just like her friends. She looked down at the bodies of her bestest friends, and a scene flashed through her mind,

-Flashback-

"I'm sorry girls. I know this is very last minute for you, but you are the best team I have, so please. This is very urgent. Since this is an extremely difficult mission, I'll give you the choice of accepting or not." The Aisukage had called team 2 for an urgent meeting.

It was a week before the famous chuunin exams, and the team had been very busy getting ready for it. Team two was made of three girls, the only team with three girls. Mitsuko, Aya, and Tsuki. Together they form the best team in the Hidden Village of Ice.

The reason they were called was because a band of assassins were spotted around the village area. People were disappearing. Which then led to the Aisukage being concerned. It showed how confident the Kage was to this team.

"We accept." The group answered together. They had never backed down anything, especially when it came to missions. "Well then, I wish you luck girls, you will need it for this dangerous mission. Thank you, you are dismissed." The Aisukage was relieved.

The girls wasted no time getting ready and setting off to the border of the ice country, where they had been informed of the location of the actions. They had discussed a plan on their journey to the border. Tsuki was to be the distraction, while Aya would kill them off as they get distracted, and Mitsuko would look for survivors.

That had been the plan; everything was going well until Tsuki did the unthinkable. In plain words, she betrayed them. They have been best friends for the longest time; ever since they knew each other. This was unexpected.

The other two had no time to think about any useless things, they have a situation to get out of. With Tsuki's instructions, the assassins found the other two girls. The scene seemed to freeze as they stared each other down. Noting that this wasn't going to get them anywhere, Mitsuko asked them with her normal calm voice "What do you want?" "Your dead bodies, of course." Came the answer with unhidden malice.

"But…you said that you wanted them to work for you…not kill—" Tsuki was cut off as the leader of the group wrapped his arm around her neck. Smiling cruelly at the two in front of him he proposed a deal "Lets make a deal," he tightened his arm around the stunned girl, "I'll spare her life if you stand still and not defend." Aya was at a loss of words. She couldn't think; she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her friend had just betrayed them. The leader's insane laugh shook her out of her stupor.

Looking at the situation in front of her, she realized what was happening. Cursing herself for not paying attention, she looked to her calm friend for directions. Mitsuko had always been able to keep her head in these sticky situations.

Realizing that her other teammate wasn't in any condition to give her much help; her knew she had to decided. "I'll take your deal, but don't touch either of my teammates." She knew that neither would be able to take much in their conditions; they are still trying to grasp onto reality. "We'll see how you can protect her then." Was not a very comforting reply. But, she knew she had no choice. With that the attacks started.

Taking a quick peek at Aya, she came to a conclusion that the girl wasn't even with her. Meaning she can't defend herself. Running over to the girl with impressive speed, she manage to take the blow for her. She would have blocked if not for both the lives of her teammates are in her hands.

Pushing the frozen girl down to the ground so that she wouldn't have to worry about her back, she continued to take the attacks. 'We can't go on like this, once I die, he is going to go after Aya…then Tsuki…' This thought struck Mitsuko at the same time a scream was heard. Right underneath her.

She looked down to see a stray kurai protruding from Aya's throat. She watched as blood rolled down from her lips to her chin, and she choked out more blood. With a pleading expression on her face, she died.

Mitsuko is mainly a calm person, no one had ever seen her lose it. Mitsuko was mad this time, she looked at all the assassins around her and killed them all without losing her coldly calm expression. She didn't think about how the leader of the assassins still had her other friend in his arms. She just killed.

As they all laid dead on the ground, Mitsuko turned to look at the couple. "Let her go." Came her cold demand. She waited a few seconds before attacking, she managed to rip Tsuki out of the man's arms, but not before a cut was made on her neck. It was too deep for her to heal as she was going low on chakra due to all the hits she took.

"I'm so sorry….Mitsuko….I killed Aya…I am so sorry…I betrayed you two…but I love him…sorry." Tsuki wasn't making much sense, but Mitsuko understood. "You shouldn't talk, it would make it worst, and I forgive you." Mitsuko told the dying girl as she was about to speak again. Tsuki gave a last smile and closed her eyes, forever.

Mitsuko gently put her friends body down. She stood up, her long hair obscuring the view to her eyes. She looked at the man at fault with cold eyes. Her expression never changed from the beginning. Only from calm to cold. Even though she didn't look it, she was extremely angry, she was furious.

She watched as a leaf fell from a tree beside her, making it way to the ground. The second that leaf touches the ground, Mitsuko charged, slashing at the assassin in front of her.

-End of Flashback-

Funny how everything can change so much in a matter of a few hours. From happy to sad. From friends to no friends. From the village to here. From alive to dead.

In a dream-like state, Mitsuko picked up her two friends and headed back.

After reporting to the Aisukage of what went on, and requesting for a funeral, Mitsuko left for home.

Even though she kept her head during the battle, she still wasn't able to come to terms with reality. Reality was:

She was betrayed.

Her friends are dead.

She wouldn't be able to take the chuunin exam anymore.

She was alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Arriving at Konoha

It has been a week since the tragic incident; Mitsuko was called to the Aisukage's office again.

"Mitsuko, I hope that you are aware that you won't be able to participate in the chuunin exams." Mitsuko merely nodded, she hasn't really talked since a week ago. "I have tried to find you a replacement group, but it seemed that everyone has a group already, and there are not free spaces." The Aisukage watched sadly as Mitsuko nodded again.

"I have decided that since you can't participate in it, at least you could go watch. I will contact the Hokage of the Fire Country, since that is where it would be held, and ask for permission. Meanwhile, I will try again to find you a group." The Aisukage explained her plan. "You don't need to trouble yourself with my business." Mitsuko finally talked.

After a small debate, Mitsuko knew that there was no changing the Aisukage's mind once she made it up so she relented. She really didn't care anyway.

-Next day-

The Aisukage informed Mitsuko that the Hokage had agreed to her demand, and had given her permission to watch the exam. She would be leaving with the other group that had been nominated in three days.

She went back to pack up her things, because she knew she had no other choice. It didn't take long to pack her things because there wasn't much she needed. She decided to take a walk.

As she walked by, the people that was on the streets all came over to her to ask if she was alright. She assured all of them, but was a little annoyed. Performing a disappearing jutsu, she appeared in a not so populated area. Maybe she would be able to think without distractions now.

She had always like to be surrounded by nature; it makes her feel peaceful, and at home. She had not left the house since she got back; she was still not able to come to terms with reality. Now that she thinks about it she realized that there is nothing she could do about it anymore; she already did all she could. Besides what has happened has happened and nothing anyone does will change it.

After she thought this through, she decided to move on with her life. There was no use in moping.

-Two days later-

The three chosen ninjas were waiting at the entrance of the village for Mitsuko, each thinking different thoughts about the up coming exam. 'I am nervous, what if I can't make it.' Thought the only girl of the group. Her name was Akina; she has short violet hair and light blue eyes. 'I can't wait to get there, some excitement at last.' A thought of the fist male, standing beside Akina, he has semi long black hair that reaches to his chin and dark brown eyes. 'I'm not sure about Akina and Kai, but I certainly am starting to lose confidence.' Thought the last male of the group, Rei. He has long blue hair and dark green eyes.

"Where is she?" Akina was a very impatient person. "She'll be here soon. Be patient." Kai answered her. "Grr…" Akina was nervous and now the annoyance had caught up to her. She's going to lose it soon.

Rei, being the quiet one, didn't say anything, but he was on alert the whole time. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees something moving slowly towards them. Peering closer, he knows who it was. "She's here." As he says that the girl was by his side. "How did you get here so fast?" She was at least half a mile away from them when he saw her a second ago.

She didn't bother answering. "Mitsuko is one of the best ninjas in our country. Of course you won't sense her." Akina, like the rest of the village was aware of Mitsuko's strength and her bloodline limit. Along with the elemental powers of her clan she also has the special power of light and darkness. Her clan was also known for their healing jutsus.

"I think we've wasted enough time here, let's go." Kai reminded everyone why they were there.

-Konoha-

It took them two days to get to the fire country due to the distance. It was quite a quiet trip; no one knew what to say, while others didn't really want to talk.

Upon their arrival, they were asked to show their passports. After showing their passports, Mitsuko decided to go and see the Hokage. There was a letter that the Aisukage wanted her to give to him. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Wishing the team good luck, she left to see the Hokage.

"Ah…you must be the ninja that the Aisukage told me about." Said the Hokage when she walked in. she handed him the letter anyway, and waited. She was then granted permission to watch the third part of the exam.

Walking to the place where the Hokage said she could stay, she dropped down her things. 'Maybe I should take a walk just to get to known the place so I don't lost.' With that thought, she walked out the door.

As she walked around, she noticed that a lot of foreign ninjas were arriving with their groups. She couldn't help but remember her own group. Shaking her head, as if to clear her thoughts as she narrowly avoided collision with another ninja.

Everywhere she went, she could hear the excited chatter of the genins, either nervous or confident.

She walked on.


End file.
